Simulator 7: Dream Team
MPBBRS is a Big Brother Philippine themed roblox simulator hosted by Margaux Ford (xXGauthierXx). Pinoy Big Brother, more popularly known by its abbreviated title PBB, is the Philippine version of the Big Brother reality game show franchise. The word Pinoy in the title is a colloquial term used to describe the Filipino people. Other essential elements of the Big Brother franchise are present, such as weekly and daily challenges, the confession room, and the voice known only as "Big Brother," sometimes referred to as "Kuya" (Tagalog for an elder male sibling). Pinoy Big Brother uses their tagline "Teleserye ng Totoong Buhay" or the "Real Life Soap Opera". Background Format It follows the same premise as its many foreign counterparts around the world where in a number of Filipinos volunteered to live inside a house for a certain number of days. The elimination process in the show is the reverse of the original Dutch format. At the start of the elimination process, the "housemates" (as the contestants are referred to) vote for which two (sometimes more if there are ties or if Big Brother hands out an automatic nomination) fellow housemates they should eliminate. Once these nominations are chosen, the viewer votes come into play. For a week viewers are asked to vote, for whoever they wanted to stay longer in the house. The housemate with the fewest viewer votes is eliminated. In the final week, the one with the most viewer votes will win the grand prize. The format of the series is mainly seen as a social experiment, and requires HouseGuests to interact with others who may have differing ideals, beliefs, and prejudices. The contestants compete for a grand prize of 5,000 robux. Casting The housemates in every simulator are chosen from different Roblox Big Brother Long terms or Short terms sites. Credits go to the owners of the Long terms sites & GFX's. This is the first ever season of this simulator. Twists & Changes * Big 4 to Big 5 – Big Brother decided to put five housemates in contention for the Big Winner title instead of the standard four; this might be implemented as well in the future seasons. * Dream Team '''– The 12 housemates who will enter the house will be called as the Dream Team. * '''Big Jump Challenge – Housemates had to participate in various challenges in order to continue their journey and to earn a spot in the Big 4. * Big Island Adventure – The 23 unofficial housemates will live in an isolated island for 6 weeks, they will be given challenges in their stay here and will have to prove that they are deserving and worthy to enter the house. Only 12 out of the 23 players will enter the house. Every week, the 23 players will face challenges which will determine their fate. * Save-Evict Voting System – The public will be given the chance to vote for the housemate they want to save or evict. However, this will only be implemented on Big 5 voting. Housemates Challenges History Weekly Recaps Week 1 No Eviction Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 Week 13 Grand Finals